No reason to celebrate
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: AU story crossover between G1 and Animated. One shot. Spike misses his mom on Mother's Day and Sari doesn't like not having a mom to begin with. Can she somehow help him get over it? Friendship is the kind of relationship in this story. I know it sucks...


No reason to celebrate

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

Author's note: I decided to write a Mother's Day story because I wondered what the heck happened to Spike's mom and if Sari ever wanted a mom. This takes place in a "Who Framed Rodger Rabbit"-style world where toons are actors and live forever unless they come into contact with dip (not the kind you use for eating chips, obviously). Yeah, it's not the best and it's not very deep because I can't picture life without my mom (shudders at the very thought). Please tell me if I should do more of these things set in this kind of universe.

"Spike, get up!!!" Sari screamed. "The Autobots are going out to sign autographs again and they said you have to watch me!"

Spike sighed, and got out of bed. He really did not want to get up today; he wasn't about to tell anyone why. He waited until Sari went out of the room, then got dressed. He was remembering things again...

FLASHBACK

_Since he was twelve, Spike had wanted to be on a television show. That was every toon's dream, but only some of them achieved it._

_"Mom, do you think I could do that?" he asked her one Mother's Day upon telling her this. It was 1983, and someone was planning a show called The Transformers and they needed someone to be the main human character._

_"Of course you could, but you have to work hard to do it." she replied._

_"I will. Dad, do you think I could become a TV star?" Spike said. _

_"Sure son." Sparkplug said. "You can try that; maybe I will too."  
_

_That was his Mother's Day gift; telling his mother about his dream that he wanted to achieve, and Spike was determined to work at it. Two months later, he almost changed his mind..._

_Spike was now thirteen. He was waiting in his room while his dad talked on the phone. The latter came in and said "Son, I've got some bad news."_

_When he heard it, Spike was just completely shocked; his mother had been murdered by rogue humans using weapons made out of dip. "Why would they do that?' he asked angrily._

_"You can't control what other people do, son. I'm just as shocked as you are." Sparkplug replied, hugging his only child..._

END FLASHBACK

Spike wasn't really an adult; they had used special effects to make him look like that in the 1986 Transformers film, and he was determined to be one of the toons that didn't age. Now, he was sitting on the couch with the almost nine year old girl he had to babysit, watching the tapes of the Transformers Armada episodes, laughing at the bad dubbing, even though he didn't feel like laughing.

"Hey, what's with you?" Sari asked.

"I don't need to tell you." Spike replied.

"Well, I don't like that today's Mother's Day because I don't have a mom at all." the nine year old half robot/half human said. "Is that it?"

"My mom died a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it. We don't have reasons to celebrate."

The teenage boy sighed. It was just embarrassing talking about that; and to say the least, more upsetting than anything else that had ever happened, including the time he got stuck in the storage closet with Megatron, but that was another story...

Two hours later, Sari was still sitting in front of the TV, which was off, with chip bags and candy wrappers strewn all over her lap and the floor. She had tears running down her face."I wish I could help him." she said sadly.

She did notice her costars walking into the room.

"Sari, how many times have we told that Spike person not to let you eat a lot of junk food?" Optimus asked.

"Well, he didn't think to remind me!!!" she snapped, when she looked up and saw who it was. "Spike's been sitting in his room for the last two hours because he's upset about something that I can't help him with even though I want to."

"Is it just a guy thing?" Bumblebee asked.

"NO!' Sari screamed. "He really misses his mom right now, and I don't have one so I don't know how he feels about that and-".

She broke off her sentence and started scrying again.

"Kid, that kind of stuff happens." Ratchet said.

"I know!!!" she screamed. "I'm going to kill the person who invented the kind of dip that kills toons!!!! Because that's the only way one of us can die."

Spike finally came out of his room and stood in the hallway watching the whole ordeal. Sari finally saw him, and ran up to him. "I like my show's Bumblebee, not you in that kind of way, and this isn't meant to be taken like that." she said, giving him a friendly hug.

"I know." he said. "It's just that....I didn't think you or anybody could help me since you don't know how I feel right now."

"It's just as upsetting not to have a mom begin with." she replied. "Someone who will stay by your side...someone to love you and take care of you...someone who means so much to you....someone who will ground you when you do something wrong."

Spike lightened up a little bit. "Good point, except for the last one, no one likes to get grounded."

"Hey Arcee!!"

"What is it, Sari?"

In "real life", the Animated Arcee remembered perfectly well who she was; she just happened to be a good actress. Even though she hadn't met Sari on the show, she had met her backstage and debated why the latter hated Lockdown to the point where he wasn't allowed to appear with her onscreen.

"Can you be mine and Spike's mom for the day?" the almost nine year old techno-organic asked.

"Why?"

After a few explanations, Arcee spent a good deal of time with the two of them, driving into town to eat, seeing a movie, and going to the mall (mostly because Sari wanted a new wardrobe). Sure, people recognized them and asked for their autographs, which they gladly gave out, but other than that everything was fine.

"Thanks for helping me, Sari." Spike said after they got back to the studio that evening. "It's just that-well, you can't change what already happened. It's always going to hurt me more than anything else that happened."

"I think your mom would have been proud to know that you succeeded as a TV star." Sari added.

"You're right, she would be proud." the teenage toon said looking up at the stars. "I still miss you, Mom, but it doesn't hurt as badly now, so don't worry. I'll be fine..."

Author's note: Yeah I know this is crap but so what? I couldn't help wanting to write something like this and rushing to get it done.


End file.
